miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Gracz/Transkrypt
'-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Drogi pamiętniku. O mały włos. Dzieliły mnie tylko dwie kropki od zwrotnej przemiany i ujawnienia się przed Czarnym Kotem. Tikki: Ej, Marinette. Nie umówiłaś się dziś w szkole z Alyą na pisanie pracy semestralnej? Marinette: O nie. Zapomniałam. Znowu. Hę? '-Collège Françoise Dupont-' Tikki: Co to za hałasy? Marinette: Schowaj się, Tikki. Max: No dawaj, Max. Rozwal go, stary. Marinette: Alya, co tu się dzieje? Alya: Cii. Rose: Eliminacje do paryskiego turnieju Ultra Mecha Strike III. Szkoła wysyła dwóch uczniów z najwyższą punktacją. Kim: Właściwie to chodzi o znalezienie drugiej osoby do pary dla Maxa. Marinette: Dlaczego dla Maxa? Kim: Bo on jest najlepszy. Wymiata w tę grę. Nikt nie ma takiego ANMu jak on. Marinette: ANMu? Kim: Akcji na minutę. Ten turniej to całe jego życie. Młóci tę grę non stop od roku. Lektor: Wygrywa Adrien. Caline Bustier: Adrien wyprzedza Maxa. Adrien: Max, co z tobą? Max: Gratulacje. Razem stworzymy kilerski tandem. Marinette: Hm… Ale w takim razie, jeśli ktoś zdobędzie więcej punktów od Maxa to pojedzie na turniej z Adrienem? Kim: Nikt nie pokona Maxa. A raczej Maxa i Adriena. To czarne konie, nasza szkolna drużyna marzeń. Alya: Dobrze wiem co kombinujesz, moja droga. Marinette: Wyobraź to sobie. Ja w parze z Adrienem! Alya: Czy ty już kompletnie oszalałaś? Tu chodzi o godne reprezentowanie naszej szkoły, a nie o maślane oczy i buziaczki. To jest poważna sprawa. Marinette: Alya, przecież wiem. A jak myślisz, mam jakieś szanse? Pan Damocles: Zdaję się, że mamy już wystawioną parę na turniej. Marinette: Chwila! Aa… Eee… A czy można jeszcze spróbować? Damocles: Zamykamy bibliotekę za niecałe pięć minut, ale… Alya: O rety. Marinette: To pad Adriena… Ooo… Kim: Co ona robi? Przecież nie ma szans. Alya: Z taką silną motywacją to, szczerze mówiąc, nawet jakieś ma. Max: Zasady są bardzo proste. Nino: Dawaj Marinette. Dawaj. Max: Walczysz swoim robotem z pozostałymi i… Marinette: Błagam. Po każdej wygranej zgarniasz jego itemy i nabijasz expa, i upgrade'ujesz mecha. Nie jestem takim słabiakiem, jak myślisz. Max: Ech. Wygląda na to, że nawet masz podstawową wiedzę, ale czy wystarczającą żeby mnie pokonać? Kim: Będzie kupa śmiechu. Chloé: Och, to wariactwo. Jak można spędzać tyle czasu gapiąc się w ekran? Sabrina: Właśnie. Jak tak można? Kim: Dawaj, Max. Do boju. Marinette: A teraz półobrót plus kopniak i walą mega pioruny. Potrójny kombos w stylu Marinette! Buja! Łuu! Wygrałam! Kim: Co? To niemożliwe. Ona… Ona go ograła? Alya: Ograła? Chyba go kompletnie zmiażdżyła. Marinette: Tak! Ekstra! Pokonany! Nathaniel: Ta! Super! Max: Ja… przyjmuję swoją porażkę i oddaje swoje miejsce w turnieju. Gratulacje, Marinette. I… Adrien. Adrien: Max, czekaj. Kim: Stary, szkoda. Max: Spoko. Nic mi nie jest Po prostu wygrali najlepsi. Ale zrozumcie, chcę teraz pobyć trochę sam. Damocles: A zatem Marinette Dupain – Cheng i Adrien Agreste będą reprezentować naszą szkołę na wielkim paryskim turnieju Mecha Strike III. Życzę wam powodzenia. Adrien: Myślę, że muszę jeszcze trochę potrenować. Z moją nową partnerką. Marinette: Eee… Adrien: No to narka. Marinette: Pa. Paaa… Alya: Dziewczyno, teraz musisz wygrać. Masz reprezentować szkołę, a nie napawać się graniem z Adrienem. Marinette: Ach, Adrien… Alya: O mamo. '-Ulice Paryża-' Max: To chyba jakiś żart. W dodatku bardzo kiepski żart. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Och, rywalizacja. Czyli coś, co bardzo lubią moje Akumy, bo tam gdzie zwycięzca, musi być też przegrany. Leć do niego, mój mała Akumo, i zawładnij nim. '-Ulice Paryża-' Max: To ja miałem jechać na turniej. To ja miałem być wybrany. Tak długo trenowałem. Jak to jest możliwe? Władca Ciem: Graczu. Ja jestem Władca Ciem. Mogę pomóc ci wygrać turniej twojego życia, ale w zamian ty pomożesz mi zdobyć parę punktów w mojej grze. Gracz: Nie ma sprawy, Władco Ciem. Zagrajmy. Wszyscy zobaczą kto jest najlepszym graczem w Paryżu. Hahahahahaha. '-Przed szkołą-' Marinette: Och, trening z Adrienem. Co za szczęście. Tikki: Jeśli chodziło o spędzenie z nim czasu, to istnieją lepsze sposoby. Marinette: Tikki, o co ci chodzi? Tikki: Wiesz jak Max chciał zagrać w turnieju. Podobno przygotowywał się przez cały rok. Marinette: Masz rację. Myślałam tylko o Adrienie. Hej, Adrien ma przyjść do mnie. Hy! Jejku, Adrien… ma do mnie przyjść. O nie, totalna katastrofa. Ja muszę… uprzątnąć pokój! '-Pokój Marinette-' Tikki: Ech. Właśnie to ci usiłowałam powiedzieć. Marinette: Błagam powiedz, że TO NIEPRAWDA! Tikki: Marinette, uspokój się. Masz jeszcze czas. Przecież na pewno nie pojawi się tutaj za minutę. Sabine: Marinette, ktoś do ciebie przyszedł. Marinette: Ee… Już! Idę! Adrien: Marinette jedzie ze mną na finał turnieju Ultra Mecha Strike III. Tom: Wspaniale. W końcu uczyła się od najlepszych. Styl Toma! Buja! Sabine: Marinette nie opowiadała nam o tym turnieju. Adrien: Jesteśmy parą od dzisiaj. Sabine: Jesteście parą, tak? I nic dziwnego. Marinette dużo o tobie opowiada. Marinette: Mamo. Hehe. Zapraszam na górę. Adrien: Idziemy potrenować. Tom i Sabine: Och… '-Ulice Paryża-' Władca Ciem: Graczu. Czas wskoczyć na wyższy poziom i pokazać światu, że jesteś najlepszy. Gracz: nie ma czasu do stracenia. Hahahaha… '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Hehehe… Sorki. Adrien: Nie, proszę. Marinette: Proszę. Adrien i Marinette: Ja wezmę ten drugi. Adrien: Masz spoko rodziców. Marinette: A tak, są okej. Ale… czasami… Aaa! Adrien: Czasami co? Tom: Jak tam, wszystko w porządku? Pomyślałem, że może macie ochotę coś przekąsić? Marinette: Nie. Nie, dzięki, tato. Mamy trening. Tom: A może nauczyć was paru sztuczek. No wiesz, w stylu taty. Marinette: Dzięki, ale… nie trzeba tato. Ech. Czasem moi rodzice są trochę wścibscy. Nie zwracaj uwagi. '-Ulice Paryża-' Gracz: Za chwilę przeskoczę na drugi level. Rozwalam wszystkich na miękko. Nikt mnie nie zatrzyma. Hahahaha… Doskonale. Hahaha… '-Pokój Marinette-' Adrien: Znów wygraliśmy. Dzięki tobie. Marinette: Aha, tak. Udało nam się. Adrien: Nam? Zrobiłaś to właściwie sama. Wiesz, jesteś niesamowita. I wcale mnie nie potrzebujesz. Przy tobie jestem słabiakiem. Marinette: Ee… ee… Nie, nie, nie. Ja… Nie. Jesteś całkiem dobry. To ja jestem od ciebie o wiele słabsza. Ja tylko, wiesz… mam farta i tyle. Tom: Macie ochotę na ciasteczko? Prosto z pieca. Marinette: Tato, my próbujemy pracować. Ee… Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Mam pewien sekret. Wygrywam dzięki temu. Adrien: Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Marinette: Spróbuj raz z tym zagrać. Sabine: Co powiecie na zapiekankę z łososiem i szpinakiem? Sprawdźcie, czy dobrze wyszła. Marinette: Ech… Adrien: Wiesz, Marinette. Może przekąska dobrze nam zrobi? '-Park-' Marinette: Eee… Hmhm. Bardzo mi głupio. Cokolwiek robię, moi rodzice zawsze się wtrącają. Adrien: Wszystko okej. Kurcze, twój tata piecze prawdziwe pyszności. Marinette: Aha, no tak, racja. To co? Wracamy do domu? Adrien: Muszę to wypróbować. Marinette: Powiedz, że to jest jakaś chodząca reklama turnieju. Gracz: Proszę, proszę. Marinette. Sprawdźmy, kto teraz zwycięży. Adrien: To mi kompletnie nie wygląda na reklamę. Uważaj! Lepiej stąd wiejmy. Gracz: Koniec gry, Marinette. Marinette: Skąd on zna moje imię? Max! Chyba naprawdę mu zależało na tym turnieju. Adrien: Pora na przemianę. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Gracz: Koniec gry. Ach! Czarny Kot: Jeszcze nie. Bo wchodzi do gry nowy uczestnik! Ha! Marinette: Czarny Kocie! Hej! Jestem tu! Czarny Kot: Podobno miss gier komputerowych nieźle wkurzyła starego wyjadacza. Marinette: Ale to mu chyba nie daje prawa strzelać do wszystkich wokół na ulicy. Hej, zaczekaj! Mój kumpel Adrien został w parku, jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Musimy po niego wrócić. Czarny Kot: Eee… Nie martw się, nic mu nie grozi. Jest bezpieczny. Ty zostań tu. Nigdzie się nie ruszaj. Spokojnie. Czarny Kot wszystkim się zajmie. Skok i podwójna beczka. Marinette: Ech, jak zwykle skupiony na sobie. Tikki: Jeśli chcesz wygrać jakąś grę, to teraz. Do dzieła! Marinette: Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! '-Ulice Paryża-' Czarny Kot: Uciekaj stąd! I to jak najszybciej! No już! Ej, panie robot! Jestem tutaj! Gracz: Z moich wyliczeń wynika, że twój system zaraz się rozwali. Biedronka: Raczej ty się rozwalisz, robocie. Czarny Kot: To ożywiony robot z Ultra Mecha Strike’a. Biedronka: No wiem. I dochodzi do trzeciego poziomu, a czwarty to już najwyższy. Czarny Kot: Chwila. Ty znasz tę grę? Biedronka: Ta, oczywiście. Czarny Kot: Widzisz? Ty i ja to para na 102. Eee… Chyba nasz problem właśnie nieźle urósł. Gracz: Level trzeci. Władca Ciem: Jeśli chcesz być najpotężniejszym robotem na świecie, musisz zdobyć Miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Wtedy dopiero gra się ostatecznie zakończy. Gracz: Ich Miracula już są moje! Biedronka: Musimy go stąd odciągnąć, bo zniszczy cały Paryż! Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Na stadion! '-Stadion Parc des Princes-' Biedronka: A gdzie ten maniak gier? Gracz: Hahahaha… Biedronka: Zaatakuj robota swoim Kotaklizmem. Powinno na niego zadziałać. Czarny Kot: Nie ma sprawy. Chętnie z nim zagram. KOTAKLIZM! Gracz: NIEEEEE…! Biedronka: Dobry cios, mój kocie. Czarny Kot: W stylu Czarnego Kota. Buja. Hahahaha. Całkiem niezła zdobycz. Biedronka: Rozwalił cię, Graczu. Gracz: Hahahaha. Chyba nie znacie zasad. Zasejwowałem ostatni level. Odrodzenie! Czarny Kot: O nie, znowu mam walczyć z tym złomem? Biedronka: Widziałeś jak naciska przycisk na okularach? Założę się, że tam jest Akuma. Ha! Też wbiliśmy na wyższy level. Czarny Kot: Fajnie, ale zostało mi tylko kilka minut. Ja steruję, ty strzelasz. Biedronka: A dlaczego ty masz sterować? Czarny Kot: Bo tak wylosowaliśmy. Dobra, ty steruj, ja strzelam. Biedronka: Uważaj, zaraz znowu uderzy. Nie pozwalaj sobie na zbyt wiele! Detonacja! Pora na drugą rundę. Gracz: Rakiety! Biedronka: Pole siłowe, Czarny Kocie! Czarny Kot: Jasne! Aktywacja pola siłowego! Kocio-szabla! Gracz: Pirawiertło! Czarny Kot: On jest dla nas za mocny. Rozwalił nasze pole siłowe. Biedronka: Poradzimy sobie bez tego. Biedrobomby! Gracz: Ściana laserowa! Biedronka: Biedroślimak! Czarny Kot: Odpalam! Uchodymy! Biedronka: On wyprzedza każdy nasz atak. Czarny Kot: Uważaj, Biedrona! Gracz: I mega cios! Hahahahaha! Dziś jest dzień mojego zwycięstwa. Czarny Kot: Aaa! Kociopocisk! Gracz: Jestem najlepszym graczem na świecie. Hahaha. Czarny Kot: Jak go załatwimy, skoro nie możemy go złapać? Biedronka: Musimy mocniej atakować aż rozwalimy system. Kapsukicia! Czarny Kot: Kotołken! Gracz: Graczołamacz! Biedronka: Czarudronka! Czarny Kot: Kotołken! Biedronka: Musimy wejść do jego kokpitu. Czarny Kot: No to dawaj. Ty tu rządzisz. Biedronka: Przejmij kontrolę na jakiś czas. Zaraz wracam. Czarny Kot: Jak to zaraz wracasz? Gdzie ty idziesz? Biedronka: Zmierz się ze mną, Graczu. Gracz: Co ona tutaj… Biedronka: SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Co to, sprej? Mam robić graffiti czy co? Bingo. Haha. Gracz: Ech. To wcale nie koniec gry. Biedronka: A jednak koniec, Graczu. Tak samo jak dla ciebie, Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię! Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Max: Eee? A co ja tutaj robię? Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. Władca Ciem: Co za szczyt bezczelności. Ośmieliliście się ze mną zadrzeć i tym samym przypieczętowaliście swój los. Bo to jeszcze nie koniec wojny. '-Parc des Princes, wieczorem-' Spiker: I pamiętajcie, rekord do pobicia to 245000 punktów. Uwaga gracze, do konsol! GRA START! Alya: Tyle zachodu, żeby wejść do drużyny i teraz nagle chcesz się wycofać? Marinette: Jakoś nie czuję się w porządku wobec Maxa. I po prostu myślę, że tak będzie lepiej. Alya: Ładnie z twojej strony, ale pomyśl, niecodziennie masz szansę pograć w parze z Adrienem. Marinette: Eee, Max? Przemyślałam te sprawę i… Spiker: Zapraszam reprezentację szkoły Francoise Duponta. Marinette: I myślę, że to ty powinieneś dziś zagrać. Max: Co? Marinette: Nie zrozum mnie źle, ja wręcz uwielbiam grać. Ale umiem bez tego żyć. To twoje dziecko i twój turniej, Max. Nie mogłabym ci tego odebrać. Nino: Ludzie, zdecydujcie się wreszcie. Wszyscy na was czekają. Marinette: Nie masz wyboru. Max: Nie wiem jak ci dziękować. Adrien: Wygrywając ten turniej. Z nią w parze. Dawaj, Marinette. Jesteś sto razy lepsza ode mnie. Należysz do drużyny. Wygraj ten turniej dla szkoły. Wiem, ze dasz radę. Alya: Och… Nino: No błagam was, weźcie się pośpieszcie. Marinette: Ale… Nie, bo… ja… Tylko z tobą. Max: Pokażemy im kto tu rządzi. Zobacz też.. en:Gamer/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1